


miracles in december

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Really cute, Winter, taeyong is a mom™, yuta is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta never expected to receive a gift before Christmas day rolled around.





	miracles in december

Yuta couldn't help but shiver violently through his four layers of clothing. His throat was repeatedly pierced with the needles of icy air. It didn't really matter, not at the moment anyways. Not when a certain baby pink haired boy sat in front of him, a mug of warm liquid in his hands. Just the thought of Taeyong alone could keep him warm in freezing temperatures. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," He hadn't realized he had been staring at the boy. He didn't feel any shame, however, because he knew it was worth it. Without a shadow of a doubt, Yuta  _knew_ Taeyong was absolutely stunning, even to a non-love struck stranger. 

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to take pictures of art, sorry," Yuta replied with the same attitude, a playful smirk dancing across his face. Taeyong rolled his eyes, intertwining his free hand with his. "Ah, your hands are so cold! You might get ill..." 

Taeyong muttered incoherently, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Yuta didn't notice Taeyong had left until he looked up and saw him jogging towards him again with another mug of hot cocoa. 

He hadn't realized exactly  _how_ cold he was. The warm liquid felt foreign to his chilly body. It reminded him of Taeyong's pink lips on his own, but he'd never admit it out loud. 

Taeyong began lecturing him about his health and how dangerous being out in the cold without proper warmth could be. After a few minutes (well, thirty seconds), Yuta zoned out and instead opted to gazing on the pink haired boy's slim fingers and how they moved with every word. It was almost hypnotizing. 

His entire body somehow felt like hot cocoa when he felt Taeyong's lips chasing his own. But he'd never admit that either. It didn't matter. The only thing that really did was that Taeyong had his hands on Yuta's and Yuta had his lips on Taeyong's. And suddenly, realization hit him, and he knew that this was the only gift he needed this year.

**Author's Note:**

> since I'm finally on winter break, and in honor of the holidays, I decided to write a little Christmas fluff for these dorks~ happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
